


【鸣佐】撸给他看

by VanessaZ



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaZ/pseuds/VanessaZ
Kudos: 28





	【鸣佐】撸给他看

【鸣佐】炖肉三十题--撸给他看

鸣人回到家里的时候，意外的发现本应该亮着灯的家竟黑漆漆的。难道佐助没有回来吗？鸣人一边开着门锁一边想着，却又发现门并没有从外反锁，证明家里是有人进去过的。佐助在家不可能不开灯，这样想着，鸣人抽出了一把苦无横在胸前，小心翼翼的打开门侧着身子，半弯着腰悄无声息的走了进去。

屋外的路灯照进窗户，客厅里没有人，只勉强看得到家具都好好摆放在原本的位置，并无打斗痕迹。鸣人不确定家里是否有别的人在，因而没有选择开灯，而是选择同处暗处。

卧室里忽然传来了一声轻响，像是什么东西轻轻踢了一下房门。

鸣人立刻绷紧了神经，缓慢朝卧室走去。握住卧室门把的时候，鸣人将身体隐藏在门边，轻轻扭转了门把，“嘎吱”一声，门开了。

半刻钟后房内也没有动静，鸣人实在担心佐助得紧，害怕佐助遭遇了什么他无法独自控制的事，便走进了卧室。

“嗯！”闷哼一声，鸣人发觉有人闪到了他的身后，还没来得及转身格挡，就被敲晕了。

后脑勺涨得发疼，鸣人眯着眼睛想要伸出手揉一揉后脑勺，顺便看看有没有见血，却发现双手被束缚住，不知绑在哪里。  
灯打开了。一时间还无法适应这样的亮度，鸣人闭上了眼，数秒后又睁开，看见佐助的脸正在自己眼前，离的很近。

“佐佐佐佐助！你没事吧？你不会也是被敲晕了带到这里的吧！”鸣人想要手舞足蹈，最终只能踹了踹自由的双腿以示激动。  
佐助面无表情地摸了摸他的后脑勺：“下手重了点。”

“？？？”

“我打的。”

鸣人满脑子问号的看了看周围，还是在自家卧室里。抬起头，双手被缚在床头，自己倚着床头半躺着。佐助……佐助衣衫不整，胸膛都露出来大半。他好像想到了什么不妙的事态，大声道：“因为你出轨了！！！”

“？？？”佐助颇为不解。

鸣人奋力地挣扎着，想必佐助肯定在给那个奸夫拖延时间好让他逃跑：“在哪里！在哪里！野男人！”

佐助压制着不耐烦的怒火，伸出手用力地抓了抓鸣人的脆弱部位。哀嚎一声，鸣人僵硬地躺在床上不敢再动。

佐助敲了敲鸣人的腿，让他收回去一点，鸣人委屈巴巴的将长腿缩起来，明明担心的是自己，受伤的也是自己，现在连伸直腿的权利都没有了。佐助爬上床后坐在鸣人对面，拿出一本笔记念叨：“绑了扔在床上，然后坐在他对面，然后……恩……”

接着将笔记放在一边，拿出了《亲热天堂》。佐助认真地看了几页，发现这废书在让他有反应方面的作用几乎等于零，啧了一声，扔到床下。

鸣人发蒙地看着佐助的动作，只见佐助撑着头，皱着眉很苦恼的样子，仿佛在认真思索着什么。忽然伸出了手，将鸣人的衣领扒开后露出了小麦色的、发达的胸肌和腹肌。

佐助满意的点点头，脱下了裤子。

鸣人瞪大了眼，什么什么什么！佐助脱了裤子！我们家，我不主动他就绝对不动的性冷淡冰山竟然自己脱了裤子！等下，佐助，佐助挂空挡啊！激动得伸直了腿踹在佐助的小腿上，被一巴掌呼扇了回来。

佐助看着鸣人激烈的反应，对笔记上的内容更加不疑有他，继续做着下一步的动作。

长裤里没有穿内裤，佐助伸出了手，轻轻的握住了还软趴趴的性器，冰凉的手指刚刚碰到敏感的柱身，佐助便难耐的发出了一声轻喘。

鸣人不仅看得眼睛都直了，耳朵也快硬了。

佐助抬起眼看了一眼鸣人的腹肌，手中的性器开始慢慢扬起了头。佐助慢慢的握紧柱身，开始上下撸动。动作变得激烈起来，佐助白皙的皮肤也随着一层薄汗的冒出变得微微带红。面上浮现了一层潮红色，眼角也向下微微弯了弯。

“嗯……鸣人啊……”

鸣人不住的点着头以做回应，视线完全无法从眼前的男人身上移开。

因为出了一层汗，黑色的发丝贴在脸颊上，弯弯绕绕的诱惑着，情动的脸庞带着艳色，微张的嘴唇不断漏出低声呻吟。大半个胸膛露在衣衫之外，衣服搭在手肘处随着动作小幅度的摇晃。下半身不着寸缕，白皙的长腿搭在鸣人的大腿上，朝向他大大分开着，目光走到大腿根，就能毫无阻挡的看见一只同样白皙却不那么细嫩的手握着颜色不深的阴茎来回撸动着，已经完全硬起的性器从头部分泌出一些透明的前液，顺着柱身流下滑到手背上。再往阴暗处看去，有些看不清楚，但是正在小幅度收缩的穴口昭示着主人此刻的难以自持。

佐助低垂着头，难耐地咬着下唇想抑制住喉间的声音，却又像想起什么似的，松开了牙关，任性感的呻吟声飘到鸣人的耳边。

右手握着柱身摩擦着，左手摸到了自己的胸膛。佐助颤巍巍的捏住一边早已站立起来的艳红色的乳头，模仿平时鸣人的动作将它掐起，拉长，触电般的麻痹感传到脑间，佐助不禁颤抖了一下，松开了手。又不舍地重新捻起乳珠，大力揉搓起来：“啊……鸣人……用力……”

鸣人额头也出了一层汗，看得出他正在用力升旗。

似乎是不满于胯下仅仅来源于摩擦阴茎带来的刺激，佐助无奈地放开了乳珠缓缓伸到阴茎下方的阴囊处，手指绕上了球体，来回抚摸着。看得出佐助有许久没有释放过，小球在手指间转动的时候带了沉甸甸的质感。轻柔的抚摸带来的快感让佐助很受用，唇边的呻吟变得大声起来。

右手从柱身上离开，抚摸到龟头，佐助用指尖的薄茧对准了铃口来回摩擦了一下，下巴向上扬起了一个小幅度，“嗯！”比往常的声线更尖锐更兴奋一些的声音穿透了鸣人的耳膜直达中枢，鸣人惊恐的发现，小弟弟硬到发痛了。

“那个……佐助啊，你、你把我解开呗，你不能一个人快活不理我啊我说。”鸣人咽了咽口水，试图轻声打断佐助的自我安慰活动。

佐助正在兴头上，怒目瞪了过来。鸣人看到这双桃花眼里满满的写着“情欲”二字，害怕再打断他自己的命根子就会被抓断不保，决定一边解开手上的束缚，一边忍着小鸣人的疼痛。

等我挣脱开了，看我怎么把你操到哭，操到叫爸爸。

佐助此时却有些疑惑与不爽。右手依旧在不断摩擦着敏感的柱身，柱身上布起的纹路他也一遍遍摸了下来，左手在阴囊和乳头间不断来回的抚摸揉搓，却迟迟来不到最高的那一点，在射精的边缘徘徊着。不断累积的快感就好像进了一个无底洞，每每看似要满出来，却又持续的向下陷落。

佐助意识到了什么问题，不甘心的切了一声，左手放开了被掐到红肿的乳头，拿过一直放在身后的润滑剂。

鸣人从佐助脱裤子开始就一直难以置信，现在的不真实感更是达到了顶端——佐助他！佐助他如果不是打算用这个润滑剂抹在他的小弟弟上操我，那就是要操他自己啊！

佐助将左手手指涂满了润滑剂，抬起眼瞥了一眼鸣人，鸣人从这之中读到了害羞和挣扎，然而佐助的动作并没有太挣扎。他向后靠了靠，将身子往下躺去，一直隐藏在阴暗中的小穴此刻在灯光的照射下彻底展露在了鸣人眼前。

没有经过扩张，还很紧致的入口在紧张的收缩，犹如呼吸一般开开合合，佐助的手指送到了穴口前，按了按周围的小褶皱，缓慢的向其中推入食指。只是刚刚进入了一个指节，佐助就难耐的喘了一口气，看得出此刻他有些难受，但右手也不停歇的在刺激着阴茎。留在外面的手指指节在轻微的颤抖着，鸣人看得出佐助是在按压肠壁，让甬道能够放松一些，便于更多手指的进入。  
佐助一边呻吟着，一边缓缓往小穴里插入手指，添加到三根的时候鸣人看到龟头开始大量吐出逐渐变粘稠的液体。佐助的手腕左右移动着，好像在摸索着什么。鸣人知道佐助在找自己的前列腺，但是碍于姿势问题，他的手指不能深入太多，迟迟无法达到前列腺所在的深处。

原本以为自己可以射精了的佐助，在缓缓拔高的呻吟声中皱起眉头，手指有些急躁的四处摸索按压。

鸣人痛苦的观察着佐助的神色，知道此刻佐助需要帮助，但是他自己好像没有意识到。为了帮助到自己正处于高潮边缘的爱人，鸣人大义凌然的做出了一个决定。

他的屁股处缓缓长出了一条比起正常大小要小许多的尾巴。是九尾的尾巴，用查克拉凝成外形，包裹了一层他自己的温暖的查克拉。至于尾巴的形状，鸣人是按照自己的小弟弟的外观和大小做出来的。

佐助正在努力地寻找着那处凸起，想要快速达到顶端，并没有发现鸣人的尾巴已经来到了他的小穴前。

“佐助……”忍了这许久，眼看着一幕活春宫，鸣人的声音嘶哑又低沉，“把你的手指抽出来。”

佐助听着这命令般的语音，呆呆的抽出了手指，还未反应过来，和鸣人的器物差不多，要稍小一些的柱状物体就代替手指插入了小穴。

几乎是进入的一瞬，尾巴就被穴肉卡住了，在佐助呼吸间不断将它向外推又想内含着。鸣人有一秒钟庆幸还好不是自己的小弟弟，否则这一下就得被佐助搞到射。

“放松点，佐助。”一边安抚着佐助，一边将尾巴往里推去，“右手不要停，对，继续撸。”

来回几次抽插就变得顺利起来，鸣人延长尾巴直直地向佐助甬道内的前列腺撞去。开玩笑，还不让佐助射，他的兄弟就得硬到萎了。

佐助正专心的一手摩擦柱身，一手掐着乳头，感受着甬道里缓慢的抽插，猛地一下，前列腺就被狠狠撞击，来者还不罢休，就这这一点用力的按压摩擦。

“啊！——”几乎是撞到这一处软肉的一瞬间，佐助就射了出来。他的大脑白光一闪后只剩下一片空白，条件反射地高昂着头，喉咙里断断续续的发出高声的尖叫，性器一股股地射出浓稠的白液，尽数撒在两人中间的床单和鸣人的裤裆上。

佐助的脚趾痉挛般的蜷起，两腿闭拢来迎接这次连绵的高潮。

看到佐助的高潮来得这么激烈，鸣人又有点羡慕这条尾巴，要是自己的大鸟亲自插进去的多好。

等到佐助高潮过去，意识还有些朦胧，就感到自己被人抱起，换了个方向枕在了枕头上。

佐助微微睁开眼，现在他很疲惫，想要好好睡一觉。却看到鸣人跨坐在他身上，正在解裤子。裤裆处鼓起来大大的一包，还有自己刚刚射出来的精液附着在布料上。

佐助立刻就从高潮的余韵中反应过来，语气软软的，有些求饶的意思：“……鸣人，不要了……”

这一听，鸣人气得鼻子都歪了：“你倒是爽了，你看看我，我的大鸟……我的大鸟都变成紫色的了！”

佐助一看到鸣人憋了这么久的性器，就后悔做这件事了。涨得太久，鸣人的性器已经布上了许多愤怒的青筋，颜色没有到紫色这么夸张，却也用较平常更深的颜色昭示了主人现在勃发的欲望。鸣人一边埋怨着，一边大力的挤着润滑剂到龟头和柱身上，用力之大，润滑剂是从口子里爆出来的。

“要主动一些，比如自己扒开小穴让他上。”看着已经全裸的鸣人，他的胸腹和人鱼线就在自己眼前，还有高高举起的性器，此时佐助的脑海里唰地闪过了这一条笔记。

鬼使神差的，佐助在鸣人从自己身上退开，将自己的双腿往上掰的时候双手向后穴围了过来。

还粘有精液的手指扒在小穴周围，将小穴往两边拉开，呈现一个不大不小的入口。佐助移开视线，面带潮红，低声说：“鸣人，来上我吧。”

下一刻佐助的双手就已经被举到了头顶，鸣人的大鸟直接插入了小穴里。甬道里的软肉立刻就围了过来，像遇见稀世珍宝一般紧紧的缠住粗大的柱身。紧致的挤压让鸣人舒服的喘了一口气，佐助低声惊叫了一声，快感迅速的从肉壁一路蔓延到四肢和大脑。

鸣人在插入后立刻开始抽插，刚刚才被尾巴插过的后穴此刻松了许多，抽插起来丝毫没有阻碍，鸣人找准了佐助的前列腺，死死的往那一点冲击、摩擦、按压。佐助在他身下不断的嘶哑着声音呻吟，双腿绕在他腰间，屁股往后迎合过去，让鸣人的冲撞能更加方便和深入。

分出一只手，鸣人找到佐助的乳头，丝毫不怜惜地用粗糙的手指将它揉来捏去，按压又掐起，本就红肿的乳头将携了一丝痛楚的快感直接冲到佐助的大脑：“佐助，这才是正确的玩弄乳头的方式。”

佐助双手被举在头顶，没有了着力点，被鸣人大力的冲撞连连往后撞去，又被他拖回来。呻吟声被撞得七零八碎，有的散落在空气里，有的被撞回他自己的肚子里，更多的是被鸣人覆下来的嘴唇吸引过去被吞入鸣人的腹中。

鸣人放开佐助的手，扶着他的腰，俯下身来咬住他的嘴唇，丝毫不费力气的打开了佐助的牙关，灵活的舌钻了进来，模拟身下性交的动作四处戳刺，又缠着佐助的舌来回拉扯。

佐助迷迷糊糊的想着，光是鸣人这一个吻，都足够让他高潮了。

敏感点被不断用力撞击，佐助痉挛着弓起身体，高声尖叫着，眼泪一下子就顺着眼角流了下来，对着鸣人的小腹射出了第二趟精。

鸣人用手指抹了抹肚子上的精液，还很浓稠：“我们真的是好久没做了佐助，怪不得你要这样诱惑我。”

鸣人停下动作，等待佐助的不应期过去，不安分的舔弄着佐助的喉结：“佐助你这么寂寞的吗？你直接跟我说我也一定会干得你射完一次想二次的。”

佐助不屑的瞥了他一眼：“最近我不是表现得很明显吗。”

鸣人仔细一想，怪不得最近佐助的行为，都那么的，带了一股子诱惑的味道在里面。想着自己这榆木脑袋，没有及时的理解到爱人的需求，又讨好的亲亲的佐助的嘴角：“今晚一定让佐助尽兴好不好。”

“滚吧，腰酸了。”

鸣人抽出性器，只留下一个龟头在小穴里，一边扭捏的说着“不滚不滚”、“要干要干”，一边再次撞了进去，开始第二轮的抽插。

佐助抗拒地推了推鸣人的胸膛，又被后穴传来的激烈快感阻止了动作。他微阖着双眼，享受着鸣人的服务，低低的呻吟着，不久后又缴了一次械。

佐助推着鸣人，摇着头说“不要了”，鸣人咧起嘴角笑了笑：“佐助，做了坏事就要承担责任，我说了我要把你操到叫爸爸的。”

END


End file.
